Cubicles
by JoseRoses
Summary: Fanfiction Biográfico de los comienzos de la banda My Chemical Romance cuando Frank se integra para luego darse cuenta que su vida ha dado un giro inesperado, y tendrá que lidiar con muchos problemas, entre ellos: su sexualidad.
1. Chapter One

_**"DULPICATION OF POSTS IS A VIOLATION OF APPLICABLE LAWS AND WILL RESULT IN GERARD COMING TO YOUR HOUSE AND SUCKING YOUR BLOOD"**_

_**Los siguientes personajes y escenas son ficticias cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia**_

_**"El Siguiente capítulo es de responsabilidad compartida"**_

**Prologue of Cubicles:**

Tal como dice en Wikipedia, la canción Cubicles de My Chemical Romance trata acerca de un hombre que está perdidamente enamorado y escribe cartas a su amor pero no se atreve a entregárselas. Además tiene miedo de morir solo y la canción lleva dicho nombre (Cubículos o Cabinas en español) debido a que un cubículo representa el aislamiento de dicho hombre y también su auto-negación al romance y al sentimiento dentro de él.

Además esta es una de las primeras canciones de la banda que se incluyeron en el primer conjunto de demos llamado Dreams of stabbing and/or being stabbed (con Gerard, Mickey, Ray y Matt Pelisser) que incluye: Turnstiles, Bring More Knives y Cubicles. Este fanfic será biográfico por lo que gran parte de la historia de la banda será basada en hechos reales (obviamente yo incluiré bastante malicia). Si incluyo links en los capítulos es por que los títulos tienen relación con la biografía de la banda. Como en este primer capítulo donde esa canción es una de las dos canciones que Frank alcanza a tocar en la grabación de Bullets cuando se integró la banda y justamente en ese momento se inicia la historia cronológicamente.

Letra en inglés /cubicles-lyrics-my-chemical-romance/

.org/wiki/Cubicles Cubicles en Wikipedia.

Bueno, espero esto les de una idea de lo que trata el fanfic

**Chapter One of Cubicles: " Honey, this mirror isn´t big enough for the two of us"**

* .org/wiki/Honey,_this_mirror_isn%27t_big_enough_for_the_two_of_us *

_/Narra Frank/_

Estoy nervioso.

Es el primer show en el que toco con ellos y creo que los fans me lanzarán botellas si me equivoco en un acorde.

Frente a mí hay un espejo donde se refleja mi rostro pálido y el delineador negro y rojo resalta más mis ojeras y mi palidez.

Anoche no pude pegar un ojo pensando en que hoy sería el show, y me desvelé bebiendo café, fumando y tocando guitarra.

Volví a mirarme al espejo.

Calma, Frank, es sólo otro show, no es primera vez que estás ante un público tocando.

-Gerard: Entramos en cinco minutos! –Gritó entrando al camarín. Se fija en mi rostro pálido- Frank?

-Yo: mmhm?

-Gerard: Te sientes bien?

-Yo: Me siento hecho mierda.

-Gerard: Te ves como mierda. –Dice entre medio bromeando y medio enserio- Seguro que quieres…?

-Yo: Completamente seguro, Gerard.

En eso entran los chicos.

Ray: ¿Qué esperan? Allá afuera se están enojando. Debemos salir ahora.

Mickey: Frank, estás bien?

Yo: Sí, estoy bien –mentí- Bueno, vamos?

Gerard: Están listos?

Mickey: Sí.

Ray: Sii!

Matt: Si!

Yo: No.

Gerard: vamos, Frank! No podemos esperar a que estés listo porque nunca lo estarás.

Y así casi me arrastraron con ellos al escenario.

Gerard: Hola Denver! Que tal? – Ovación- Bueno, esta noche es una gran noche, saben por qué? – sin esperar respuesta más que gritos y aplausos continuó- Porque se nos une un nuevo integrante a la familia de My Chemical Romance! Y él es… Frank Iero! –Gritos y más gritos-

Acerqué mis labios al micrófono que tenía frente a mí para pronunciar un simple "Gracias." Qué mas estúpido que eso? Que mierda pasa conmigo?

Y así sin pronunciar una palabra más las luces se apagaron y comenzaron los primeros acordes de Vampires Will Never Hurt You.

Sentía mis dedos moverse con dificultad. Estaba estático en un punto del escenario al igual que Mickey, mientras Gerard corría de un lado a otro y Ray sacudía su afro energéticamente.

Fallé en una nota, pero seguí tocando sin detenerme una milésima de segundo. Creí no haber sido descubierto hasta que vi a Ray mirándome con ojos de preocupación. Intenté darle mi mejor cara de "estoy bien, no te preocupes" pero creo que lo único que logré fue que no dejara de mirarme con el ceño medio fruncido.

"Frank, relájate" Me dije a mi mismo "siente la música en tus manos, siente las vibraciones en tu cuerpo…"

Comencé a relajar los músculos de mi cuerpo oyendo la voz de Gerard, concentrándome en él y en mi guitarra, Pansy.

La adrenalina se inyectó inmediatamente en mis venas y desde ese momento no pude quedarme quieto un segundo. Corrí hacia el borde del escenario, puse un pie sobre el amplificador y comencé a mover mi cabeza al ritmo de la música sintiendo que un cosquilleo recorría mi cuerpo parte por parte, mi respiración se volvía agitada y ya por la segunda canción sentía las gotas de sudor bajando por mi frente, pegando el cabello a mi cara, humedeciendo mi polera e inundándome en un éxtasis total.

Volví a la parte de atrás del escenario junto a Mickey, acercándome al micrófono comencé a cantar las voces y gritos de fondo pero quería más asique dejé la guitarra por un momento para tomar el micrófono con mis manos, rodearlo con ambas piernas y doblándolo en dos, quedando yo sentado en el suelo para luego recostarme hacia atrás y retomar la guitarra, ya que se venía mi parte.

Tocando tumbado en el suelo boca arriba intentaba bajar mis revoluciones, no quería destrozar el escenario, así que cerré mis ojos pero fue peor porque la música me llenó con aún mas energía y arqueé mi espalda levantando mi pelvis del suelo sin dejar de tocar.

Sentía las vibraciones de la música y el roce de Pansy en mi entrepierna, lo que me volvió completamente loco.

Nunca me había sucedido algo así en escenario, nunca había sentido ninguna especie de impulso sexual mientras toco guitarra, y menos en público.

Me puse de pie para mirar al público y calmar una creciente casi-erección en mis pantalones. Abrí los ojos desorientado para encontrarme con Gerard a pocos metros y con sus ojos fijos en mí.


	2. Chapter Two

_**"DULPICATION OF POSTS IS A VIOLATION OF APPLICABLE LAWS AND WILL RESULT IN GERARD COMING TO YOUR HOUSE AND SUCKING YOUR BLOOD"**_

_**Los siguientes personajes y escenas son ficticias cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia**_

_**"El Siguiente capítulo es de responsabilidad compartida"**_

**Chapter Two of Cubicles: "Vampires Will Never Hurt You"**

Gerard me miraba de reojo sin dejar de cantar. Él también se veía muy agitado, con su cuerpo bañado en sudor, mirándome con esos ojos color pardo rodeados por delineador y sombra negra, lo que los hacía parecer aún más claros. La guitarra seguía ejerciendo un pequeño roce en mi entrepierna, o al revés. Y yo no podía dejar de mirarlo directo a los ojos.

Terminó la canción en un súbito silencio y alcancé a escuchar la respiración agitada de Gerard amplificada. Comencé a sentirme realmente excitado cuando luego de una pausa continuamos con la siguiente canción.

Seguí tocando, ignorando la sensación de mi entrepierna mientras caminaba por el escenario, y aún en movimiento Gerard me seguía con la mirada de un lado a otro. Comenzó a cantarme mirándome a los ojos e incluso dando la espalda al público.

Creo que se está acercando hacia a mí, pero es algo tan lento y sutil que no pude afirmarlo hasta que lo tuve literalmente, a medio metro de mí.

¿Está coqueteándome o me estoy volviendo loco?

Está acercándose cada vez más, ya está a unos cuantos centímetros de mí cuando con su mano derecha me toma del cabello en la nuca y con la mano izquierda me afirma la cara de tal forma que me aplastaba ambas mejillas para así acercarse lentamente a mí sin que yo me moviese.

Primero deslizó su nariz desde mi mandíbula hasta mi cien para luego hacer el mismo recorrido con su húmeda lengua tirando aún mas de mi pelo y haciéndome soltar un pequeño gemido.

Me miró a los ojos fijamente, me sonrió para finalmente dejarme libre, dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar otra vez hacia el borde del escenario.

Pero algo en mí reaccionó y corrí tras él para alcanzarlo, dejé de tocar y con ambas manos lo tomé del rostro para besarlo en los labios.

Lo sentí tenso, no se movió por unos segundos hasta que deslicé una de mis manos en su nuca para atraerlo más a mí, tirando de su pelo como él hizo antes, y sus labios respondieron mi beso lentamente como dubitativo e inseguro pero yo trasladé la otra mano desde su mejilla a su cadera para tomarlo firmemente y atraerlo más a mí.

Lo único que se oía eran los gritos de los fans histéricos por el espectáculo que estábamos dando.

Gerard más relajado deslizó su lengua abriéndose paso entre mis labios para llegar a mi boca y juguetear con mi lengua lentamente, explorando cada rincón de mi cavidad.

Luego de unos largos segundos rompimos el beso, Gerard me dio una rápida mirada que no supe descifrar, continuó cantando y yo seguí tocando.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi que Mickey me miraba raro, pero en el mismo momento que yo posaba mis ojos en él, dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado. Al igual que Ray.

Mierda.

Ahora si mis revoluciones comenzaron a bajar, desapareció el huracán de mi entrepierna y sin dejar de tocar, pero ya bastante quieto como al principio comencé a pensar en lo que acaba de suceder.

-Fue un maldito impulso, nada más que eso. Es sólo la excitación y la adrenalina que me produce estar en el escenario. Si hubiese estado más cerca de Mickey, lo hubiese besado a él.

-Pero Gerard respondió de forma muy positiva.

-Porque quizás él también siente esa adrenalina, al igual que yo. No tiene nada que ver con nuestra sexualidad.

-Porque mencionas tu sexualidad? Estás dudando de ella?

-Sabes perfectamente que nunca he estado muy segur…/

Cerebro de mierda, cállate de una vez!

Otra vez hablando con mi cerebro, tengo que dejar ese maldito hábito de lado.

Se apagan las luces luego del último acorde de Headfirst for Halos, la última canción de la noche.

-Gerard: Gracias Denver! Los amamos!

Nos retiramos del escenario hacia los camarines y yo llegué al mío para sacarme inmediatamente la polera mojada en sudor, tomar una toalla limpia y secarme la cara, el cuello y el abdomen con ella cunado sentí que golpearon la puerta con tres toques rápidos, y sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte la puerta se abrió y apareció Gerard tras ella.

-Gerard: Frank, podemos hablar?

-Yo: claro! Yo también quería hablar contigo por el… -pausa- …lo que pasó allá arriba.

-Gerard: Bueno, mira para que yo en los shows pierdo un poco el control y… bueno, ya ves lo que sucede.

Lo que yo creía! Claro, no puede ser nada más que eso.

Yo: Sí, te entiendo perfectamente. Quiero que sepas que es primera vez que me sucede algo así en el escenario. Creo que es por la adrenalina del momento.

Gerard: Sí, sí! Me pasa igual. Pero de todas formas quería disculparme por eso.

Yo: No te preocupes, no tienes porqué disculparte si fui yo el que… se te abalanzó. –diciendo las últimas tres palabras de forma casi inaudible-

Gerard: Que bueno que esté todo bien entonces, – Sonriendo- me alegra que no se confundan las cosas, en serio.

Yo: Sí, pero será mejor que hables con los chicos, o por lo menos con tu hermano porque lo vi bastante extraño después de eso.

Gerard: Yo hablaré con todos, tu no te preocupes por eso.

Y regalándome una última sonrisa desapareció nuevamente tras la puerta cerrándola tras él y dejando completamente solo.

No tenía de que preocuparme, tenía razón eso que sucedió en escenario fue un impulso loco nada más.

Luego de ese episodio los lugares donde tocábamos se hacían cada vez mas estrechos para la cantidad de gente que llegaba, la noticia llegó a algunos diarios pequeños locales y en menos de una semana todos sabían lo sucedido! Hasta nuestros padres se enteraron y aunque soy mayor de edad, me dieron una larga charla acerca de sexualidad.

Este era nuestro último concierto de la gira de Bullets, y era en Bellevile. Ya estábamos por salir a escenario cuando Gerard entra en el camarín.

Gerard: Frank? Podemos hablar?

Yo: Pero debemos subir al escenario en dos minutos.

Gerard: Lo sé, si es algo corto.

Yo: Está bien.

Gerard: Bueno, no sé como decir esto.. pasa que/

Yo: Dilo como te salga.

Gerard: Es que… lo de esa vez... ya sabes, al público le gustó mucho, y… quería saber si tu y yo… Podríamosrepetirlodelbeso – Diciendo las últimas palabras tan rápido que casi no se le entiende-

Me quedé paralizado. La verdad es que no me esperaba esto para nada, preferiría que me saliera naturalmente como la semana pasada, pero si ahora me lo dice es por que lo TENGO que hacer y no quiero hacerlo bajo presión ni nada. Le dije en la mejor forma posible…

Yo: Mira Gerard, lo de la semana pasada fue un impulso y no sé si me vuelva a suceder algo así ahora. No quiero que sea algo actuado, forzado o que le vendamos a la gente una imagen errónea de nosotros… -No supe continuar así que me quedé callado un momento-

Silencio.

Gerard: Entiendo… -Dio media vuelta y sin dirigirme la mirada se fue.

¿Qué mierda..? ¿Creerá que soy gay? No estoy dispuesto a forzarme a mi mismo y a hacer cosas que no quiero. Lo que sucedió la semana pasada fue un simple error y punto.

Abren la Puerta y aparece Matt.

Matt: Estás listo?

Yo: Por supuesto, vamos.

Subí al escenario, con los ojos cerrados comencé a sentir la música invadiendo mi cuerpo completamente y sumiéndome en el éxtasis otra vez.

Estábamos en la tercera canción del playlist y yo aún con los ojos cerrados sentí que me tomaba de los hombros. Rápidamente abrí los ojos y vi que se acercaba a mi lentamente...


	3. Chapter Three

_**"DULPICATION OF POSTS IS A VIOLATION OF APPLICABLE LAWS AND WILL RESULT IN GERARD COMING TO YOUR HOUSE AND SUCKING YOUR BLOOD"**_

_**Los siguientes personajes y escenas son ficticias cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia**_

_**"El Siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de desnudes"**_

**Chapter Three of Cubicles: Demolition Lovers.**

Estábamos en la tercera canción del playlist y yo aún con los ojos cerrados sentí que me tomaba de los hombros. Rápidamente abrí los ojos y vi que se acercaba a mi poco a poco, pero cuando estaba a tan solo unos centímetros lo esquivé y me fui a tocar junto a Mickey.

Gerard no dejó de mirarme el resto del show.

Llegando al camarín me quité la polera igual que antes y la lancé a una silla para probar mi puntería.

Fallé.

Estaba cansado, y el espejo me lo confirmaba.

Encendí el aire acondicionado, tomé una botella de agua y me recosté en sillón mirando el techo y buscando encontrar figuras en las manchas de pintura.

Me distraje mirando los rayados de las paredes que seguramente habían dejado integrantes de bandas anteriores.

Como se podrán dar cuenta, no es el mejor lugar para tocar, es un local de evento mas o menos grande pero sin lujos. Los camarines son no más grandes que mi dormitorio (5 por 3 metros aproximadamente) y lucían paredes manchadas, descuidadas y con rayados, muchos de ellos obscenos.

Cerré mis ojos para descansar un momento y no sé cuanto tiempo estuve en esa posición hasta que escuché que abrían lentamente la puerta.

Abrí los ojos de súbito para encontrarme con Gerard frente a mí.

No dije nada, no sabía que decir. Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio.

Gerard: -Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar. Volvió a abrir los labios para susurrar de forma casi inaudible- Frank…

No podía decir nada, no por que no supiera que decir, ahora estaba paralizado y no podía mover un músculo mientras esos ojos me están mirando.

Gerard se acercó unos pasos y dudando un poco se sentó en el sofá junto a mis piernas, posó una mano en mi rodilla naturalmente y comenzó a hablar…

Gerard: Frank.. Lo siento. No quise incomodarte ni obligarte a nada, pero sabes lo que siento allá arriba y sé que tu también lo sientes, Frank. No pude controlarme… - dirigió su mirada al piso avergonzado- Discúlpame por favor…

Tomé asiento en el sillón, tenía la lengua trabada y no podía decir nada muy creativo, tampoco se me ocurrían palabras de consuelo para Gerard.

Yo: Gerard, yo/

Ahí me quedé pegado. Otra vez había dirigido su mirada hacia a mí al escuchar su nombre y me miraba fijamente con sus hermosos ojos pardos.

Sentía que me miraba mas allá de mis ojos, me sentía desnudo y me acordé que estaba sin polera, aunque no era por eso que me sentía así.

Yo: -intenté continuar- Yo…yo/

Gerard: Puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Yo: Lo siento.

No quería decir nada más. Sentía el calor de su mano en mi rodilla y el aire acondicionado había bajado la temperatura de mi cuerpo notablemente, asique el calor de la mano de Gerard se sentía muy bien.

Estaba nervioso. Tomé la iniciativa sin pensarlo una vez y comencé a acercarme lentamente a él quedando lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su tibia respiración en mi rostro, y ahí me detuve esperando una reacción de su parte.

Moría por volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos otra vez, mi respiración comenzó a volverse dificultosa y sonora. Gerard lo notó, pareció gustarle y sonrío con lujuria avanzando los pocos centímetros que quedaban entre nosotros y rozó suavemente sus labios con los míos sin besarme, haciéndome desearlo aún más.

Luego con la punta de su nariz recorrió mi barbilla hasta mi oído e hizo sentir su respiración en mi cuello, lo que me provocó un escalofrío en toda mi espalda. Con su lengua comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo de mi oreja durante unos segundos para luego volver a mis labios y deslizar su lengua húmeda suavemente, deteniéndose en el piercing que llevaba en el labio inferior y tirando de el con delicadeza.

Ya no podía resistirme un segundo más, lo tomé con ambas manos por la nuca y fundimos nuestros labios en un beso, Gerard presionó sus labios aún más con los míos para abrir paso a su lengua. Deseaba cada gota de ese néctar precioso, me encontraba completamente desorientado, sólo éramos Gerard y yo.

Nuestros besos se volvían cada vez más llenos de pasión y deseo, Gerard comenzaba a acariciar mi pierna con la mano que tenía poco antes en mi rodilla subiendo hasta llegar a pocos centímetros de mi entrepierna y apretando mi muslo.

Alejé mis labios de los suyos para dirigirme a su cuello, lo besé, mordí suavemente y su lo succioné dejando pequeñas marcas rojas mientras el enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello y tiraba de él.

Gerard: Oh, Frank… - susurró con la respiración agitada – Recuéstate – me ordenó.-

Me recosté nuevamente en el sillón sobre mi espalda, Gerard posó una de sus manos en mi abdomen y comenzó a acariciarlo para luego recostarse sobre mí y comenzar a besarme otra vez.

Me hacía sentir una electricidad extraña en todo mi cuerpo y sentía su miembro erecto ejerciendo presión sobre mi entrepierna lo que me hizo soltar un gemido de excitación. Gerard tomó mi gemido como un incentivo y comenzó a bajar su mano desde mi pecho hasta mi entrepierna acariciándola por sobre el jeans.

-Yo: ahhh... Gee,- gemí con placer- sigue… por favor.

Metí mi mano bajo su polera y acaricié con la palma de mis manos su espalda como si quisiera aprisionar su suave y blanca piel para siempre entre mis manos, y mientras Gerard desabrochaba mis jeans yo tomé su polera por ambos lados para quitársela de una vez.

En unos pocos segundos yo me encontraba en boxers y Gerard aún con esos malditos jeans ajustados. Estaba desesperado por quitárselos y poder sentir aún más su miembro.

Gerard seguía acariciando mi ya formada erección por sobre los boxers y con tanta excitación no tenía las fuerzas para desabrochar sus jeans y con mi mano derecha apreté su entrepierna para hacerle saber mi desesperación.

Finalmente, luego de varios intentos fallidos, logré soltar el botón de su jeans quedando sólo deslizar la cremallera hacia abajo y quitarle los pantalones.

-Gerard: Debes… debes saber algo antes. – dijo con agitación-

-Yo: Qué.. cosa? – dije también con la respiración entrecortada-

-Gerard: No uso ropa interior. –Mirándome con una media sonrisa-

Solté todo el aire de mis pulmones y dije:

-Yo: Eso es aún mejor. -sonriendo-

Seguí con lo mío, y Gerard separó su pelvis de la mía para facilitarme la labor. Logré fácilmente bajar el cierre de su pantalón y sin esperar un segundo introduje mi mano dentro para acariciar su miembro. Gerard soltó un gemido largo, fuerte, apretó mi miembro rápidamente con fuerza y cerró sus ojos.

Quité mi mano de su pantalón y Gerard abrió sus ojos repentinamente para mirarme a los ojos.

-Gerard: Vamos, Frankie… - Frankie? Sólo mi abuela me dice así - Sigue por favor, me estás matando.

Pero yo me había detenido porque era difícil hacerlo bien con esos pantalones tan ajustados, asique con ambas manos tiré de ellos hacia abajo dejando al descubierto su blanco trasero y apreté ambas nalgas enterrando mis dedos y ejerciendo más presión en la entrepierna de ambos.

Al estar Gerard sobre mí, yo no podía moverme mucho, tampoco podía rodar para quedar sobre él porque el sofá era estrecho asique le dije:

-Yo: Quítatelos – dije con autoridad refiriéndome a sus skinny jeans.-

Gee no dudó un segundo en separarse de mí para quitarse los pantalones, luego me miró a los ojos, puso ambas manos sobre mis caderas y comenzó a besar suavemente bajo mi ombligo y deslizó su lengua por mi piel junto a mis boxers, me estremecí de placer , cerré los ojos y sentí como deslizaba mis boxers hacia abajo, levanté mi pelvis dejando al descubierto mi erección.

Gerard me miró desde abajo con picardía en sus ojos, humedeció sus labios con la lengua, hizo sentir su aliento agitado sobre mi miembro y luego comenzó a besarlo lenta y suavemente.

Yo ya no podía reprimir mis gemidos, exuberante de excitación puse una mano en su hombro acariciándolo y rasguñándolo con lujuria.

Él comenzó a lamer mi miembro con la punta de su lengua desde la base hasta la punta con suavidad torturándome de placer, hasta que finalmente lo introdujo lentamente a su boca masajeándolo con su lengua una y otra vez, enviando cosquillas a través de todo mi cuerpo.

Se detuvo súbitamente para mirar mi reacción y yo abrí los ojos.

Mierda, se arrepintió?

Gerard subió hasta mi altura nuevamente, me miró a los ojos y siguió besándome casi con desesperación y mordiendo mis labios. Mientras que yo bajaba mi mano acariciando sus brazos, sus caderas y luego colé mi mano para llegar a su entrepierna y acariciar su miembro.

Gerard soltaba gemidos cada vez más alto bajando su mano para hacer conmigo lo mismo que yo hacía con él. Nuestra respiración se fundía en un solo aire que inundaba nuestros pulmones, Gerard movía su mano cada vez más rápido en toda la extensión de mi miembro y ya no podía más con la excitación.

-Yo: Gee… voy a… me voy…- dije con dificultad.-

_**Oh!... Frankie… Frankie! FRAANK! FRAAAANK!**_


	4. Chapter Four

_**"DULPICATION OF POSTS IS A VIOLATION OF APPLICABLE LAWS AND WILL RESULT IN GERARD COMING TO YOUR HOUSE AND SUCKING YOUR BLOOD"**_

_**Los siguientes personajes y escenas son ficticias cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia**_

_**"El Siguiente capítulo es apto para todo público"**_

**Chapter Four of Cubicles: Drowning Lessons.**

-Gerard: **Frank.. FRAAANK! FRAAAAAAANK** abre la puerta por la rechucha o te juro que la hecho abajo de una patada!

Abrí los ojos confundido. Estaba todavía acostado en el sillón sin polera, con la botella de agua derramada en el piso y cagándome de frío con el maldito aire acondicionado.

Mierda. No puedo creer que **soñé con Gerard**! ¿Cuál es mi maldito problema mental? Debe ser la tensión y el estrés. No he dormido bien hace más de un mes cunado empezamos la gira y cada vez que me quedo quieto me duerm/

-Gerard: FRAAAANK! ALLÁ VOY!

Escuché un golpe fuerte como si Gerard empujara la puerta con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

-Yo: YA VOYY! –Grité-

Pero mi grito se vio ahogado por otro sonoro golpe en la puerta. Este weón de verdad pensaba hecharla abajo. Corrí a abrir antes de que la hiciera mierda.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente justo en el momento en que Gerard iba a dar otro golpe a la puerta por lo que éste cayó de bruces en mis pies.

-Yo: Jajaja! Que haces en el suelo?

-Gerard: Mierda! Tenías que avisar antes de abrir la puerta, Frank!

Me gustaba más cuando me decías Frankie…

-Yo: Tu no tenías porqué tirar la puerta abajo, Gee.

-Gerard: Ah?

-Yo: Que no tenías porqué tirar la puerta –repetí- Eres torpe y sordo además!

Gerard se puso de pie y se quedó mirándome fijo.

-Yo: Que me miras?

-Gerard: Cómo me llamaste?

-Yo: -Avergonzado por mi sueño- Gee…

-Gerard: Y de dónde sacaste eso? –Preguntó con ojos de curiosidad-

-Yo: Ehm… Se me ocurrió. –mentí-

-Gerard: Enserio? – sonriendo – Que tierno suena! *-* Me gusta mucho! Nunca antes me habían llamado así!

Y se abalanzó a darme un abrazo apretujado.

-Yo: Gerard,… no.. respiro.

-Gerard: oh, oh perdón. –Dijo soltándome- Es que… eres muy tierno, Frank :3 Ninguno de los chicos me había puesto un sobrenombre tan lindo antes! Ya no quiero que me digas Gerard jamás! Bueno?

-Yo: Bueno, Gee. Pero porqué me desp/

-Gee: Awwwww!

-Yo: "awwww" que?

-Gee: Es que sigo emocionado con tu ternura, enano :3

Sentí la sangre subir a mi rostro y hacer que me vea rojo como tomate.

Me dijo que era tierno?

-Yo: emm.. gracias. –mirando el suelo- Pero porqué me despertaste?

-Gee: Ah, cierto! No sé Mickey me dijo que escuchó gritos y que escuchó mi nombre. Y como llegué acá, toqué la puerta y no abrías, me preocupé y la quise echar abajo. Estás bien? Para qué me llamabas? Por qué no me abrías la puerta?

Que Mickey me escuchó? Espero Mickey le haya dicho a Gee que lo "llamaba" y no que gemía su nombre. Pero ahora que le digo? Para qué lo llamaba y porqué no abrí la puerta?

Y si le digo que no abrí porque estaba durmiendo que era un sueño y que él estaba en mi sueño y además yo gritaba su nombre? Cuán raro puede ser eso?

Ok. Muy raro.

Que le digo?

Yo: Ehh.. Sí, estoy bien. Pasó que.. que… yo estaba… –Sin saber aún que decir- estaba…

Gee: Estabas…?

Ray: -Entrando a la habitación- Hey chicos! Ya llegó el micro, nos podemos ir!

Salvado por Saint Ray Toro! Aleluya!

Yo: Bueno, vamos. Esperen que me ponga la polera.

Fui a la silla que estaba en el rincón a buscar mi polera y me la puse delante de ellos. Luego tomé la botella de piso, sequé el agua derramada con la misma toalla que minutos antes me había secado el sudor.

Ray: Hey! Dejaste la toalla toda sucia!

Gee: Y qué? Ni que fuera tuya.

Yo: Listo. Vamos?

Gee: Vamos.

Nos vamos sentados juntos con Gerard, llevo más de una hora de viaje sin hablarle porque sé que tarde o temprano me va a volver a preguntar. Y tampoco puedo mirarlo a los ojos porque las imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo se vienen inmediatamente a mi mente.

No es que te guste, ya quedamos en que fue solo la semana pasada que nos besamos en escenario y fue por la adrenalina y todo eso, nada más, Frank! Pero por mas que lo intento no puedo evitar recordar mi sueño.

-Gee: Frank?

Aquí se viene.

-Yo: Si?

-Gee: Cómo se te ocurrió mi sobrenombre? :3

Uf! No era lo que esperaba que preguntase. Creo que lo olvidó.

-Yo: -Más relajado- no lo sé, solo se me ocurrió.

-Gee: Ahm. –silencio- Y… Me vas a contar lo que pasó?

-Yo: Qué pasó de que? – haciéndome el idiota-

-Gee: Después del show cuando casi hecho la puerta abajo.

-Yo: Ah, eso.

Y si le cuento que soñé con él? No soy bueno mintiendo, siempre se me nota en la cara cuando lo hago.

-Gee: Y?

-Yo: y qué?

-Gee: Me piensas contar o no? – Preguntó perdiendo la paciencia-

-Yo: Mira, te diré la verdad… -inhalé coraje y exhalé cobardía lentamente- Soñaba contigo.

Me arrepentí.


End file.
